Kyuubi Terror
by DarkYaoi
Summary: Naruto has finally kept his promise to Sakura,but now kyuubi is offering him power. Naruto runs away from the village and seeks out Gaara to help with the Kyuubi but what happens when Gaara considers him a monster? warning- character death
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read and Review. **

**BOLD= KYUUBI **

_SLANTED= NARUTO THOUGHTS_

NORMAL=NORMAL (LOL)

* * *

"Things are so boring now!" I told Sakura as we walked around the village looking through shops.

"I know but at least Sasuke-kun is back." Sakura told me as she examined a beaded necklace.

"I wouldn't consider being in a high security prison "back". I wasn't exactly pleased about the whole situation but it was better than what I had anticipated. We had killed off Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki no longer existed. It had taken us many long years but the village of Konoha was now safe for that threat.

On the down side, Kyuubi was bugging me now more than ever. Promising me that I would become the Hokage of the village and rule over everything if I would just let him take over and finish what he came to do in the first place. His promises were tempting I'm ashamed to admit and I have considered them.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at me. "You look like you have your head in the clouds again. So do you want anything?" She asked pointing to the numerous food stands.

"Uh. No. I'm good." My stomach rumbled.

"…I'll get you some ramen." She then walked off to Ichiraku ramen.

"Here ya go." She said placing a large bowl of ramen in my hands.

"Thanks." I said. I slurped the broth and ate every little bit of my favourite food.

"So Naruto, what's bothering you? You seem down lately. We got Sasuke back. Aren't you happy? This isn't like you at all. You should be happy on your 18th birthday!"

"I am happy. I should be heading home." I had forgotten about my birthday. So that was why Sakura was so nice and bought me ramen. I should have thanked her more.

**"Hey Naruto." **The Kyuubi was talking to me again. I tried to shut him out. **"Don't you want to become Hokage? That woman is too old to run this village efficiently. You should let me help you, help the village. We could destroy her and take the village for ourselves. You could be great and powerful."** His words pierced my scull. He was smooth as honey. His voice rang through my head. It was hypnotic.

_"Get out of my head!"_ I yelled at him. I started to run towards my apartment.

I start to sweat as the Kyuubi continues to put images in my mind of power and glory and peace. I unlock my front door and throw the door open.

"BAMB" The door almost breaks off its hinges when I slam in shut, but I pay it no mind. Collapsing on the floor I start to pant. I have to stay awake, I have to calm down, and I have to fight the Kyuubi. The seal that my father put on me was weakening. The Kyuubi could tell this as well. He had been pushing against the seal ever since he had noticed. I have spent countless hours pushing him back in his prison. I have to protect the people of this village, the people I care about. If the Kyuubi was released horror would run the land, killing everyone and destroying everything.

I writhed in pain as his claws raked across my insides.

**"Let me out Naruto. You know you want to." **My body twitched on the ground and I grabbed the orange ramen stained rug off the floor. I ripped it apart and Kyuubi's charkra started to leak out. Fangs grew, and claws formed.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled angrily. The seal was almost broken, just hanging by a thread I forced him back inside.

I dared not sleep when night finally fell. I sat there with the lights turned on and a lamp shining in my face.

Coffee had become my best friend.

* * *

**Please review! Should I write more? Is it any good? I'm takeing a go at writing something WITHOUT A PAIRING! LE GASP. This is going to be so hard. T_T I'll write more if I get reviews...**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning was hectic. Kyuubi hadn't shut up so I started yelling loud in my head about my life memories trying to drown out his voice. I hadn't slept a single bit. I had drank at least 23 cups of coffee. I had bags under my eyes and my limb twitched every so often. I knew I wasn't going out today. I was going to stay home… probably.

This had been the first time I was too scared to sleep because of the Kyuubi. He had never been able to control my emotions and thoughts that far, to the point of taking over. His chakra was stronger than my own. I had never given much thought to it before. I had always thought that the seal would keep him locked up.

I had soiled my clothes due to the excruciating pain I had been in. I had to change and take a shower but I was too terrified to move from my curled up position. It was like I thought that if I moved, the Kyuubi would take over. I was still and silent as, well, a ninja. My breathing was slow and it was as if every breath caused the Kyuubi to inch closer and closer to freedom.

I looked out the small dirty window of my apartment. It was a bright, sunny day, and clouds dotted the sky. I could hear people talking, and children playing. Oh how I longed for those days. When all I worried about was getting Sasuke back. Kyuubi was silent for the most part and the seal was intact. What I wouldn't give to return to those days.

"**Hey Naruto. Why can't we be friends? You know you care about what happens to me and this village. So why can't we rule together? I could get what I want and you get what you want. It's a fair trade right. Come on Naruto. I can feel you longing. Your tempted to say yes. What is your goal in life now that Sasuke is back and Madara and the Akatsuki are no more. You have nothing. No where to go. Use my power to gain control of not only this village, but all the villages. NARUTO!" **

"SHUT UP!!" His tempting words were like a drug. I wanted to hear more, I wanted to say yes. Drugs…

This could work. It could either get the Kyuubi just as drunk as me, or me so weak that he would break free. Drinking sounded like a good plan at the moment. I guess I would have to leave the apartment.

Grabbing my keys and heading out the door was no easy feat. I already felt drunk… off coffee.

Arriving at the bar, I ordered as much hard liquor as I could. Gulping it down, I started to feel jittery, and hyper. I felt like my 12 year old self again.

I laughed out loud at how I used to wear orange all the time. Ramen was my obsession, tied with becoming Hokage.

I ended up dancing with some random girl before drinking more. The room went fuzzy but I continued to drink. My vision was going and I found myself in the sewer with the Kyuubi looking at me.

"**Hey Naarrrruuuutttoooo!" **Kyuubi hiccupped. **"You lookout funny! HA HA HA! So do you wanta have a bunch of power?! NO IT'S MINE! U CAN'T HAVE IT!" **Kyuubi hiccupped again and clutched himself with his claws. It seems even the great demon can get drunk… **"MY POWER!!! MWAHAHAHA!"** Kyuubi laughed hysterically.

"Aww. Come on. You've gotta share with your master!" I yelled leaning drunkly on the bars of the Kyuubi's cage.

"**Master my fuzzy ass. I own you!"**

"and yet you're the one sealed in me."

"**Shut up! I have a deal to make with you." **Kyuubi fell over sideways, unable to stand up again, he laid there.

"I'm listening."

"**We could like be buddies! We could share a body! Then we will both be happy!" **Kyuubi said dramatically. Naruto, Kyuubi, buddies?? What the hell?!

"Is that possible? To have us together without you taking over?!"

"**Of course it is. I'll just shove you over to make room for me in your body instead of this damned cage!" **Kyuubi raged.

"So would I have strength as you?" I asked suspiciously.

"**Well I've never done it before. So I have no fucking idea." **

"Let's do it! I agree! We can be friends!" I yelled.

Pain hit me first and I found myself on the floor in the bar while a woman screamed pointing at me. My body was melting like wax. Blood, skin, bones was all liquefying and pooling on the ground. My body was on fire.

It didn't end for what felt like forever.

I saw the Kyuubi's chakra and my own twirling together, almost like a braid. All that was left of my body was the liquid on the floor which was slowly oozing up to join the braid of chakra. I could hear the Kyuubi screaming in my head as well. The pain was hitting him too. At least I wasn't suffering alone. I saw another substance of which I guessed was the Kyuubi's body twirling into the braid as well.

The braid was now complete and it started to change, taking the shape some sort of animal it looked like. It wasn't a nine-tailed-fox, nor was it human. It was both. Human with nine tails, and claws, and the weird whisker like markings on the face.

That's my body.

"**Our body." **Kyuubi said. Our thoughts were mingled. Confusion. I guess the during the body's creation, the alcohol disappeared.

It felt like being pushed down a long tube, but I woke up in this new body.

I felt hands against my arms.

"Hold him down." I heard a familiar voice call. Rage coursed through me. I wanted to kill every single one of these people. I wanted to destroy the village.

"Kyuubi!" I yelled out loud.

"**What?"**

"_Keep your emotions to yourself_." I thought to him.

"**You mean our emotions now." **

"_No they are still yours. I don't want to kill anyone. You do." _

"Naruto? Are you awake? Come on. Answer me!" Sakura's voice called.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Tsunade! He's awake."

I felt a slap against my face and instantly bared my teeth, opened my eyes, and jumped into defensive stance, not unlike a fox's. I snarled.

"Naruto what were you thinking? Making a deal with Kyuubi. Look at yourself! You have tails for gods sake, and claws!" Tsunade was furious but she looked so frail, so weak. Just like everyone else. Power surged through me. I had never felt anything like this before.

"I could easily kill you right now." I found myself saying. Or was it Kyuubi who said it. Either way it was our body.

* * *

Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Wh…What?" Tsunade asked shocked at my words. I felt powerful but when I looked at Sakura's frightened eyes, the world seemed to stop.

What had I done?

**"Get used to it kid. We are a lot stronger than them now. My chakra is your chakra. We could conquer the world if we wanted too. We might have to fight some other demons but we could kill…" **

_"Shut up Kyuubi." _I yelled at him. He cringed. I was scary I realized, even to the Kyuubi.

"I'm sorry." I said bowing my head to Tsunade and Sakura. My tails twitched as I felt someone else enter the room.

"Yo." Sasuke's voice rang clear.

"What are you doing here." I snarl through barred teeth.

"Dunno." Sasuke looked as emo as ever.

"He is going to watch over you while you watch over him. He can suppress your chakra while you keep an eye on him." Tsunade said smartly. I pondered this plan. I couldn't find any loop holes. It was a great plan but then again what do I know about plans. I usually just run in screaming…

"Wait. Hold on a sec. I have to LIVE with that thing?!" Sasuke asked disgusted.

"Is there something wrong with me Sasuke." I asked as politely as I could.

"Hell ya! You're a freak! You're part fox for god's sake. You have tails!"

"I am not a freak!" I yell back at him. Kyuubi's anger surged through me as well. No one calls the Kyuubi a freak and gets away with it.

**"Can we please just kill him! He is so annoying." **Kyuubi practically begged.

_"No." _I told him. After I said that word he mumbled something that sounded like "annoyance" and "emo child".

"Why should I have to stay with Sasuke?! Why can't I stay with Yamato, he does an even better job!" I couldn't have Sasuke staying with me. In MY house. With MY things and MY Kyuubi….

**"I am not yours." **Kyuubi muttered.

"Nartuto. I understand your frustration but Sasuke can actually help out the village now." Sakura said.

"What so now you think that I'm a threat to the village!" Anger pulsed. I pushed it down. "I see. You're all the same as the villagers! You believe I'm some sort of bomb that's going to go off and destroy the village!" I said raging. I jumped through the window, the glass shards fell and cut my skin but it healed instantly anyways.

**"What are we going to do now brat?" **Kyuubi's annoyance at me was obvious.

"_I'm not sure. Maybe leave the village. I could go see Gaara. I mean he was like we are now…" _I trailed off, remembering the monster Gaara used to be. The demon would take over his body, it wasn't pretty.

My feet tapped against the dirt roads between the shops and I could hear the others following me.

"NARUTO! COME BACK HERE YOU ASS!" Sakura screamed at me.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" Sasuke's voice was cold and emotionless.

"Fuck you." I whisper to them, knowing they couldn't hear me. I guess the best option for me was to see Gaara. He could help, but he is Kazekage. He will probably have more important things to do but still, Gaara will understand.

I continued running, tuning out their yells.

**"Do you really want to get rid of me Naruto? I've given you power haven't I? It's what you wanted." **

"I was DRUNK for god's fucking sake." I yell out loud not caring if they heard me.

I ran and ran. Night was falling fast and I had no supplies. I hadn't thought this through very well at all.

I ended up stopping by a large tree and gathered sticks and dry leaves, to start a fire.

**"Hey brat. Don't start a fire. Fire equals smoke. Smoke can be seen and smelt very easily baka." **

_"Well don't go having a hissy fit." _I snapped back.

**"Cranky."** Kyuubi mumbled before shutting up.

So I ended up sleeping on the cold hard forest floor. Luckily it wasn't raining. I would have to figure out where I was and get to another village soon. I wasn't going to last long without food.

My stomach rumbled to prove my point. I fell into an uneasy sleep, hoping the others don't find me.

Morning came all too soon. Kyuubi agreed with me while mumbling something about finding the sand village.

I walked for a long time before coming to a small farm where I asked the man that lived there for directions.

He half heartedly gave me a map and showed me where to go. He also offered to sell me his compass. I ended up over paying for it but it would be useful along the way.

I thanked the man and continued on my way. I need to go south-west. It was a long way away so I ended up stopping in a small village to eat and sleep.

The time went by slowly but I was happy to be away from the leaf village. (probably because the Kyuubi wasn't angry anymore about not being able to destroy it)

Seeing the sand village made me happy. It was still in the distance but in an hour or so, I should be there. Good thing too, cuz the sun was already starting to set.

The sun had given me a sunburn and my skin was already starting to peel but I couldn't feel the pain, when my skin just kept healing over.

I was thirsty and had run out of food. Kyuubi was being as annoying as ever.

I reached the village just as the last few streaks of sunlight hit the golden sand. I managed to navigate my way through the village to a nearby motel. I got a room for the night with the rest of the money I had.

I'm going to go see Gaara tomorrow. I slumped onto the bed still fully dressed and fell asleep right then and there, not ever bothering to take off my shoes.

* * *

**Review please! Should I write more? **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I got up and my stomach rumbled loudly. I would have to see Gaara soon. I don't have any money left and I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

I took a shower and washed up, then I left the motel. Traveling around the village wasn't hard. I had been here before. I looked just like I used to before I made the deal with the Kyuubi other than the claws and tails. I filed the claws down but I couldn't do much about the tails. I also had more chakra.

I FINALLY reached where I needed to go. Gaara would be inside this building made of sand. Then again, all the buildings were made of sand…

I barged in.

"Who are you?" The secretary demanded staring at my tails.

"I need to see Gaara. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" I yelled hyperly at her.

"Oh. YOU." She said annoyed. Almost everyone who worked for Gaara knew me for defeating Gaara a long time ago it seemed. "Follow me."

I followed her down a narrow hallway and up three flights of stairs before she stopped in front of the door that said Kazekage on it.

I knocked.

"Hello." Came Gaara's voice.

"It's me, Naruto! I need some advice!"

"Come in."

I entered the room and Gaara noticeably tensed, he also looked at my tails.

"I have a problem with the Kyuubi." I told him.

"Like what."

"I kind of made a deal with him and now we share this body." I said. He glared at me.

"So that's why you have a large amount of chakra. Almost like I USED to have. Your almost like I used to be but worse. I didn't share my body, but you do. I was a monster." He stated calmly. His eyes now full of hate. "And now, you, it's even worse, you could explode, you could kill, and they called me a monster." His voice trailed off.

"Gaara?" I asked nervously. I had thought he would understand.

"GET OUT!" Gaara roared. "GET OUT OF THIS VILLAGE AND NEVER COME BACK. YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL NOT HARM MY PEOPLE." I turned and ran out the door.

I ran all the way out the building and out into the hot desert. The village slowly fading behind me, getting farther and farther away. I felt like crying, tearing, hurting, sleeping, killing, dieing. Was I really a freak, a monster?

Gaara had gone through what I was going through, hadn't he? I don't understand. Was I really dangerous? I can't say I'm not, but I can't truly say I'm a danger to everyone. Can I?

I've never intentionally hurt anyone I've cared about. I continued running. I didn't have anything with me but the clothes on my back and Kyuubi to keep me company. How would I survive out here in the desert?

**"You should have thought about that before you left the village." **Kyuubi grumbled.

"Gaara told me to leave, so I did. I haven't eaten in just as long as you. I'm not exactly enjoying myself here!" I yelled out loud. I started to run again. My feet falling lightly on the yellow sand, my skin getting pelted with sun and sand. I fell a lot. I got sand in my eyes and I was starting to feel weary.

Kyuubi was yelling at me but I couldn't hear him. His voice started to slur as well but I continued to run. I finally closed my eyes but still I ran.

I couldn't hear a thing and I couldn't tell if it was still day time. My legs ached and chakra was the only thing keeping me running now.

My mind was numb as I fell onto the hot sand.

Gaara, why? I'm just like you.

I was so weak. I couldn't move anymore. My bones ached and my soul felt like it was breaking. Gaara. I don't see what I did wrong. You used to be like me. Why couldn't you except me?

I tried.

**"Come on kid! Your not going to die here! I don't want to die yet! We are not going to give up right? My beautiful, beautiful body! It was taken and now you decide to die?! No! Your stupid father trapped me here! Like father, like son! He traps me, and leaves you to kill me off! GAHHH!" **Kyuubi yelled at me. His voice seemed far, in the distance. I was unable to grasp any presence of the Kyuubi.

_"Kyuubi. I'm sorry." _I told him. Then I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. So please read and review.

* * *

The smell of chicken was in the air and I was resting on something soft. Was I dead?

**"NO WE ARE NOT FUCKING DEAD! YOU IDIOT! WE ARE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE! IF THAT MAN HADN'T COME TO HELP US…" **Kyuubi yelled answering my question.

I slowly opened my eyes and observed my surroundings. The room was small, with a single dresser in one corner and a desk with paper and a phone on it in the other. The door was wide open and that delicious chicken smell was coming from outside it.

I got off the bed and walked out the door into another room, the kitchen/living area. There was a man cooking at a stove with a frying pan and long, thick slabs of chicken. My mouth watered. How long ago had I eaten?

"Oh. I see your awake." The man said turning to face me. He had soft brown eyes and grey hair. He slouched slightly, and he held a cane in his left hand. He looked kind. Somewhat like what a grandfather would look like. Someone good with children.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the desert. This house is built completely out of sand! I built it myself." I looked around. No windows, one door to the outside, two rooms; bedroom and living/kitchen/eating kind of room.

"Where do you get your water and food if your all the way out in the middle of no where?" I asked curiously. My tails twitched as I watched him put the chicken onto two plates.

"I'm not stupid. I have a farm and a well. It took me a long time to build though." He bragged. "The well is really deep, so I always have water. Unless it's a summer like back a few years ago. I had to watch how much I used! Ha. That was a mighty tough summer! All hot and dry. Almost all the chickens, and my cows died! I only have a two of the seven cows I used to have. My mule survived and half the chickens did, but the again. My wife was alive then too. She is dead now, so I don't have the time or the need for so many cows!" He talks a lot. I don't think I like him much.

**"I don't like him at all kid." **Kyuubi told me.

"Um. Sir?"

"Oh. Silly me! I got talking and I completely forgot how hungry you must be! Eat." He said pointing to one of the plates of chicken. I ran right over to it and gobbled it down like a savage. Kyuubi must have had an affect on me. I mean I was eating for two. God that made me sound like I was pregnant or something…

The food was gone in an instant. I wiped my face with my arm.

"Thanks." I said. I grabbed the glass of water he handed me and downed that too.

"If your going to stay here for a bit, you might as well help with the chores." He said smiling at me. "You feed the animals. The feed is in the barn."

I nodded and went outside. There was indeed a barn, made out of sand. He had a garden but by the looks of it, the vegetables were over ripe and mushy. There was sand built up over the garden keeping the sun from hitting it directly. Probably for keeping the heat from killing the plants. It didn't look like that was working too well.

When I got into the barn, it felt strangely cool. There was a mule, and two cows just like he had said there was and I could hear chickens clucking in the back. The feed sacks were right beside the entrance. They were labelled. I picked up the one that said cows first and poured the feed into the trough. Then I did the mules feed. I had seen people feed chickens before, but I had never done it my self. Was I supposed to throw some in a bowl like the other animals, or do I put the sac on the ground and wait for them to eat their fill? I think I'm supposed to chuck it at them but wouldn't being pelted with food hurt? Especially when chickens are so small.

I grabbed the chicken feed and walked to the back of the band, my feet crunching on the sand. I stuck my hand into the feed sack and pulled out a handful of feed. I looked at it, then at the chickens that were staring at me, as if waiting for the feed. Chickens are dumb. They wouldn't know feed from sand. I chucked a handful at the nearest chicken and it bounced off the feathers and chicken ran away clucking madly.

Ok. So that wasn't it.

**"You really are stupid aren't you Naruto." **Kyuubi said laughing at my attempts.

I got another hand full and threw it all over the pen. The chickens turned in circles trying to find where I chucked the feed. It was everywhere. Some pecked at the feed on the ground and others just looked wildly around. I was fed up.

I tipped the feed sack and poured some onto the ground. He chickens clucked and dove for the feed. I put the feed sack back and headed back for the house.

"So how did it go? Have you ever fed chickens before? It seemed like you haven't. I could hear the chickens all the way out here." The old man said chuckling to himself.

"Stupid chickens. I don't ever want to see one again unless it's on my plate and I can eat it." I said grumpily.

"You can wash the dishes now. You do know how to do that don't you?" He said teasing me.

"Oh shut up" I said grabbing the rag from his hands and heading towards the already soapy water in the sink.

There weren't many dishes, just the ones we had used when I woke up. So it didn't take me long. The soap was obviously made by him. It stunk and it left grime on my hands that I had to rub off using a towel.

"I'm going to head on my way now." I said. "Might I take some of the food and water with me?"

**"Your acting awfully polite kid." **

"I guess, take what you need. There is an extra canteenin the cabinet" He pointed. "and there is an old bag that you can put everything in, in the bedroom closet."

I gathered these things up and headed out.

"Hey wait!" He yelled at me. "You should probably have a map." He shoved one into my hands. "It's a little dated but it will do."

I thanked him and performed the jutsu to find north. Where should I go? I can't go to the sand village. (stupid Gaara) Maybe it would be best if I went back home but then I would have to stay with Sasuke. Crap. Stupid emo bastard. I don't want that either. Oh well. As long as I don't have to socialize with him. I could avoid and talking and contact. Home. With a nice warm bed and a shower.

**"Don't forget the food!!" **Kyuubi said excitedly. **"You little freak. You got me hooked on ramen. If I don't get my ramen I'm gonna kill someone!" **Kyuubi likes ramen….

"HA HA!" I burst out laughing. "HA HA. You… Ha. Like… Ha. Ramen!" I was on the ground laughing. I hadn't gotten very far away from the old mans house. I could see him looking at me like I was crazy.

I collected myself and kept on walking.

_"Kyuubi you bastard. That man thinks I'm crazy now." _

**"You are crazy. You baka." **

_"Thanks."_

**"Your very welcome." **I could feel Kyuubi smirking. His smug feelings mingling with mine.

"What a drag." I said quoting Shikamaru.

I walked for what seemed like forever only stopping to eat or drink or check to see if I was going in the right direction.

I did reach Konoha. It took a long time and I was almost out of food and completely out of water but I reached it. I got a very pleasing welcome too the moment I walked in the gate.

"GET HIM!" On of the guards yell.

One jump and knocks me over. My hands now tied behind my back, I was taken up to Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto: I DO SO KNOW HOW TO FEED CHICKENS!!!!!

Kyuubi: No you don't. Your an insuferable little brat who always screws up. Sasuke is much stronger than you. Why did I, the great and AWSOME Kyuubi, have to be put in you, the worlds most annoying Ninja?

Me: Shut up. My fanfic. You do what I tell you to do. If I tell you to make out, you will. If I say you die, you die.

Naruto and Kyuubi: WHAT!! ME, HIM, WAIT!! NOOOOOO!

Me: Review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. I would like to know what your favorite yaoi pairing is. So please visit my profile! Hooray! More Sasuke! Even if he is an emotionless bastard... ^_^

* * *

"What the hell Naruto?!" Tsunade said from between clenched teeth. My hands were still bound and there were Anbu standing at the door. There was no escape.

"You ran away from the village! Why would you do that?" Tsunade asked me, her face turning red.

"I wasn't staying with that emo bastard Sasuke." I mumbled.

"What did you say?! You will stay with him! Everyone agrees, but you, that this is the best plan for Sasuke to redeem himself and to keep and eye on you! Your going to live with Sasuke whether you like it or not!"

"But Tsunade!" I whined taking a step forward.

"Ahhh!" Sakura said popping out of nowhere and hit me in the head.

"Sakura! Where did you come from?!" I asked surprised, rubbing my sore head.

"I was sitting in the corner filing papers! Geez Naruto, your so unobservant!" Sakura scolded angrily. "Naruto, listen to Tsunade!"

"Aw. But Sakura! Sasuke is so…" I stopped mid sentence, Sakura was giving me a look that said, _Say one more thing about Sasuke, I dare you! _

I have had enough of Sakura's punches.

"Fine. Whatever, but if I have to start sharing the same room as him…" I let my voice trail off. Tsunade nodded.

"Alright. Sakura, please escort Naruto over to Sasuke's place." Tsunade looked at Sakura.

"Hai!" Sakura replied. "Come on Naruto." She grabbed the back off my jacket and dragged me outside.

"Sakura! Let go! I can walk!" I said squirming. Sakura dropped me on the dirt road and continued walking. I dusted myself off and followed her. The walk was long. Heck. Even with Sakura walking beside me, the time was slow. I didn't feel the same towards Sakura anymore. I wasn't completely obsessing over her anymore. She was just another girl. She held no more interest for me. I had worried at first about this, but now it was as easy as breathing. Not a single female in all of the villages I had been to, held any interest for me either. I just wasn't interested at all in anyone.

We arrived at Sasuke's and Sakura knocked on the door. An Anbu answered.

"Alright then. Welcome back Naruto." He said before leaving. "It's all in your hands now." Sasuke had been behind him.

"Great. Now I'm stuck with THAT." He said nodding emotionlessly towards me.

"Why you bastard!" I said jumping at him to punch him. The only punching done was Sakura's punch to my head… again.

"Ow. Sakura!"

"Be nice! Your staying with him for god knows how long." She turned and left. She waved at Sasuke, who completely ignored her.

"Alright. I guess I'm stuck with you." Sasuke let out a breath. "I'll show you where your staying." He walked back inside. I hesitated. "Are you going to stand there all day?" He asked annoyed.

I followed him. The place wasn't too big. I'm guessing Sasuke wanted his own place, not one of the old Uchiha residences. He grunted out the names of the rooms as we went by.

"Living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom. Don't you dare leave your things all over the place." He said under his breath. I continued following like a dog. "And here is your room." He said stopping in front of a fairly large room.

"Wow. I don't even had enough things to fill this room." This made me think about how I will have to go get my things from my apartment. Hmm…

"Whatever. Don't eat all the food out of the kitchen." He warned. "I'll be in my room down the hall, don't bother me and don't make too much noise."

"Sasuke. Tomorrow, I'll need to swing by my apartment and get all my things." I told him.

"And this involves me how?" He replied coldly.

"You have to come remember. I watch over you and you watch over me. I'm not any happier about this than you are."

"Whatever." Is whatever his favourite word or something? His dark eyes bored into my blue ones. I didn't blink and neither did he. When he finally left I let out a breath I didn't even realise I had held in.

It was still mid afternoon. I had time to kill but I couldn't go anywhere. I had to watch Sasuke or at least be around and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid (then again, I'm more prone to doing stupid stuff than Sasuke, although I won't admit it).

What to do, what to do. I could go bug Sasuke like I used to in the Academy days. He probably wouldn't appreciate that very much. I might get hit a couple more times. No. It's not worth it. It was so boring here. I had nothing to do! Sasuke is such a dull person.

I went out into the hallway. Sasuke's bedroom door was open a crack. I wanted to see what he was doing but I also knew I could also get in huge trouble if I got caught. I headed towards the living room. I sat on the dull beige couch. The walls were white, the ceiling was white and everything else were shades of whites and creams. I ended up falling asleep on the couch. It was so intoxicating, a completely boring and dull room.

"Naruto! Get your lazy ass off the couch!" Sasuke's voice pierced my sleep.

"Whaa!" I fell off the couch onto the floor.

"It's time to eat! You had better come eat before I put all of it away! Then you can starve for the rest of the night."

I wandered into the kitchen where Sasuke had made soup and there was bread on the table.

"Thanks." I said when he passed me a bowl and plate. I got what I wanted and sat on the other side of the table from Sasuke. I didn't inhale the food like I usually would, I ate slowly, almost like a normal person. Almost.

The tails were annoying. They kept getting the way when I sat down.

_"Kyuubi!"_

**"What?" **He asked annoyed.

_"Get rid of these tails!" _

**"But we are sharing a body! That's my part." **He said disappointed.

_"They are annoying!" _

**"What ever. Later. You don't want them to disappear while bastard over there is still able to see us." **Kyuubi told me. He was right. Not while Sasuke was around.

Sasuke didn't look at me at all. If anything, he was avoiding me.

The meal went by slow and silent. Sasuke finally got up and headed for the washroom. I heard the shower turn on and I quickly finished my food.

I went back into "my" room.

"Alright Kyuubi. Get rid of these tails." I said out loud.

**"How come. They're so beautiful."**

"Now." I said firmly.

**"Whatever." **He said mimicking Sasuke. There was a pain all through out my body just like before, but not as intense. My body felt like clay, moulding itself differently. When the pain went away I checked to make sure the tails were gone.

"Thanks Kyuubi." I said. I lay down on the bed, curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

Please Review! Should Sasuke and Naruto get together or should Naruto get frustrated and go on a killing spree? I would like to know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long for me to update. Please read, enjoy, review!

* * *

The sun was shining on my face when I woke up. Something smelled good and it was coming from the kitchen. I padded my way down and saw Sasuke making eggs.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Whatever." Seriously. Was that Sasuke's favourite word?

"What'cha cooking?" I asked him.

"Eggs, baka."

"Well I can see that."

"Eggs Benedict."

"Huh?" I had no idea what that was. Other than the fact that Sasuke was cooking the eggs in little cups in a double boiler.

"You don't eat much other than ramen do you?" Sasuke said with a smirk. He turned. "I see you got rid of those tails of yours."

"Of course I did. They were getting annoying." I told him.

**"THEY ARE NOT ANNOYING! THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL!" **Kyuubi yelled at me. I cringed.

"Sit down. The eggs are almost done." Sasuke told me. He seemed to be in a cheerier mood this morning. He was also slacking on what he was wearing. He wore baggy pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. I still wore my clothes from yesterday.

I sat and in a few minutes Sasuke brought my food over. I looked at it and pocked it. The eggs sat on toast and a yellowish sauce was poured all over.

I took an experimental bite. It was good, not as good as ramen, but actually really good. I shovelled it into my mouth.

When I was done I sat back in my chair and watched Sasuke eat his. He ate slow and took small bites.

"You take forever. Hurry up so we can go get my things from my apartment."

Sasuke didn't hurry up like I had asked. This annoyed me greatly. I wasn't one to sit still for very long usually.

Whe he was FINALLY finished eating I borrowed a pair of pants and a t-shirt from Sasuke. We went to my apartment and gathered up most of my things into the bags we had brought. It didn't take long, because I didn't have a lot of things.

"Your place is a total mess Naruto. How can you love here?" Sasuke asked me in disgust.

"To each his own." I told him coldly.

He shrugged and picked up a bag of my things. We headed out the door and into the bright afternoon sunshine.

I started to run. I don't know why. I just had a lot of energy. I needed to get rid of some of it.

"Naruto, you idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

I decided to let that comment slide. I was too happy to let Sasuke get to me.

"Hey Sasuke! Try and have fun sometimes! Be happy!" I called back at him. He rolled his eyes and seemed to debate with himself before running to catch up with me.

"Race you!" He said with a smile. Sasuke's mood had changed so quickly.

"YOUR ON!" I yelled at him.

"Ready." He said and we stopped running. "Steady." He paused. "GO!" He took off and I followed close behind.

I almost crashed into a few people and Sasuke looked over his shoulder and laughed at me. He actually laughed. I liked the sound of his laugh.

He wasn't watching where he was going and ended up jumping over some old mans cart and stumbling when he landed back on the ground. I passed him but he was faster than me. He soon caught up. I could see his house. I used as much energy as I could to try and beat Sasuke.

He pulled ahead of me, I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING NARUTO!" He yelled running beside me once again.

"YOU NEVER MADE ANY RULES!" I yelled back laughing.

We both reached his house at the same time, breathing hard and laughing.

"Naruto… you baka." Sasuke said glaring at me but his eyes were still playful.

"You laughed." I said out of breath leaning against the side of the porch.

"Huh?" He questioned.

"You laughed when I almost ran into those people."

"Huh. I guess I did." Sasuke said wondering to himself.

"You seem to be in a better mood today in general."

"Whatever." He scowled, turning back into the cold Sasuke. He turned and went into the house.

"Aw. Sasuke. Why do you have to be so cold?" I said following him.

"Stop following me Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Why should I?" I retorted.

"Because your annoying."

"Just an minute ago you were laughing and smiling like a normal person. What happened?" I asked.

"Shut up Naruto. I can never be normal." He said.

"Oh. YOU can't be normal. What about me? Do you consider me normal? Hadn't I heard you call me and "it", as if I wasn't human? Or am I wrong Sasuke?" He was silent, at a loss for words.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"WHAT!" I yell.

"Shut up." He then proceeded into his bedroom and slammed the door.

"SASUKE!" I yelled at him furiously. "Explain. I don't understand! Why aren't you happy?! You got your revenge. Be happy!"

"Naruto you idiot. I can't be happy. I killed him." Sasuke replied. At least he did say something.

"You killed him, obviously. You should be happy then! Wasn't that your goal?!" How could he not be happy when he fulfilled his goal?

"It wasn't what I thought." Sasuke said quietly.

"Sasuke, I don't understand you."

"Of course your don't, you idiot."

"How can I if you don't explain anything?! You used to be so set on killing Itachi and now that it's over…" I trail off. Sasuke was hurting. That much I could tell.

"I just want to get out of this damned village." Sasuke said angrily.

"I do to Sasuke but grandma Tsunade is being a right bitch about it." I said grumping.

"Naruto?"

"What?"

"I… uh… we…um, never mind." Sasuke said. "Go away."

"Sasuke what is it? You were going to say something. Just say it." I told him.

"No. NOW GO THE FUCK AWAY." He had thrown something at the door and the door cracked slightly. "Great. Just great. Another thing to fix in this dump."

I did go away. I went back out to the front of the house where we had left my stuff and brought it to "my" room. Luckily I had something to do. I had my scrolls and that I could read. Different jutsu that I had been trying to master. I knew I couldn't try them in Sasuke's house but I could at least try to memorize what the scrolls said.

I sat on the floor and pulled out the first one I could find in my clothes stuffed bag. It wasn't much. Pervy sage had left me a lot of scrolls and his perverted books in his will. (his books were given to Kakashi. The perverted bastard who is always late…)

I vaguely wondered what Sasuke was doing at the moment but I was soon engulfed in the scroll once again. The scroll was just on using jutsu involving others, partnering jutsu. I had already mastered it with the toad so it shouldn't be too hard to master one with another person.

**"This is soooooo boring Naruto. Let's go kill someone! PLEASE!" **Kyuubi said.

_"No. NOW SHUT UP. I'm reading."_

**"But it's so boring!"**

_"You already said that. Do you have any idea what's up with Sasuke?"_

**"No…"**

_"You do. Don't you! TELL ME!" _I said frantically to him. I needed to know what was wrong with Sasuke.

**"Well you see…"**

* * *

Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who has reviewed on previous chapters. They really make my day. Please review! It will make me write faster! Go to my profile to vote for your favorite yaoi pairing please!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for taking a while to update. I hope your still enjoying this!

* * *

"**I won't tell you." **Kyuubi said trying to bug me.

"_It sounded like you were going to say something helpful." _Kyuubi had succeeded. I was annoyed.

"**You should know me better than that Naruto. Since when have I ever given you a strait answer?"**

"_Good point. You are a good for nothing fox that exists to annoy me."_

"**Sais the one that eats ramen like a glutton." **

"_DON'T MESS WITH THE RAMEN!" _

"**That is the best and easiest way to get you on the defence. You are so easy to annoy Naruto." **Kyuubi chuckled darkly. This was never a good thing.

"_You are such an ass." _I told him.

"**How am I the ass? You're the one who won't kill that bastard Sasuke."**

"_What reason do I have to kill him? I'm not the psycho murderer like you. I'm sorry to tell you." _

"**Well then I'll be leaving."**

"_KYUUBI YOU FUCKING FUCKER OF THE FUCKING MOTHER FUCKING ASS!"_

"**Are you P.M. or something?"**

"…"

I was not P.M.. It wasn't even possible…

"**I could make it possible." **Kyuubi told me.

"_GAH! THAT WOULD BE WAY TOO FUCKING CREEPY! I AM NOT A WOMAN!" _I freaked at him.

"**Well if you were, you could be with that Sasuke bastard that you seem to not want to kill."**

"_I WOULD RATHER BE A WOMAN THAN BE WITH SASUKE!" _That was an even creepier thought. Ewwwwww.

Kyuubi once again chuckled darkly. He was starting to scare me. Something wasn't right here.

"**Just you wait. I enjoy messing with your head. I might have the slightest control over this body but you have the most. Messing with you is so much fun." **

"_Kyuubi. Shut. Up. Please." _

"**Hmm. Let me think… NO! I'm having too much fun." **Kyuubi said laughing.

"_Kyuubi… Do you have to be this annoying." _Now I was close to laughing.

"**At least you won't get lonely when no one else is around. I can annoy you to death!" **

"_Oh joy." _Seriously though. Did he live to torment me?

"**I know right. You love me and you know it." **Kyuubi full out laughed.

"_Kyuubi. I didn't choose to be stuck with you. Do you know how annoying you are?" _

"**I know how annoying I am but you don't know how annoying I can be." **I rolled my eyes and ignored him, going back to my scroll.

My mind started to wander to thoughts of ramen after about half an hour.

"_Ramen… with pork… Mmmmm."_

"**Kid. You have serious problems." **

"_I wonder if Sasuke has any instant ramen in the house…" _I got up off the floor and headed for the kitchen. I searched through every cupboard and there wasn't a single thing of ramen. That bastard. He doesn't know a good thing. I sighed. I really wanted ramen right now but I couldn't leave Sasuke… Or could I?

I'd be back in a few minutes. I could sneak out and hope no one I know sees me.

"**Yes please! I am so bored of sitting here reading your dumb scrolls!"**

"_Kyuubi. You do know how much trouble we'll be in if we're caught."_

"**Nothing in life is fun if you don't take chances." **Kyuubi retorted.

"_But I don't want grandma Tsunade and Sakura beating me until I'm the size of a flea! I would actually like to live a few more years you know!" _

"**Come on! Think of the ramen! Aren't you hungry! Yummy, delicious ramen…" **Kyuubi was talking about ramen like it was a good thing. I never thought I'd see the day. Kyuubi had just convinced me to sneak out. Oddly, I never thought I would sneak out of Sasuke's house… Heck. I never thought I'd ever be in Sasuke's house.

I put my scrolls back in my bag and snuck down the hallway very carefully. Sasuke was either sleeping, very oblivious, or just didn't care what I was doing.

The floor didn't so much as give the smallest creak beneath my feet. I didn't make a single sound as I opened the door. I got outside and kept quiet will creeping out of the yard. A twig snapped when I stepped on it but I paid it no mind. I just ran out into the street.

I ran down the street and towards Ichiraku Ramen. I gave a cheer as I neared it.

"Naruto!" Old man Ichiraku said surprised. "I thought you were under watch!"

"I _was _but now I'm not. As you can see." I told him happily.

"Uh huh. You'd better not have done anything rash." He scolded me.

"Yah yah. Give me a big bowl of Pork Ramen!" I told him excited.

He sighed but turned and started to prepare my ramen. When it was ready he handed me the bowl.

"How are you going to pay for this?" He asked as I slurped an extra long noodle.

"Imma usf changes." I said through a mouthful of ramen.

He nodded, sighed, and waited for me to swallow.

"Would you mind repeating what you just said?" He asked.

"I'm going to use change." I told him frustrated and handed him the money. One bowl of ramen didn't fill me but it was all I could afford at the moment. "Thanks!" I said waving to him and headed down the road back to Sasuke's.

I looked around the street. There were a lot of people walking, talking, and buying. I really wanted to turn around for some more ramen.

"**So why don't you?"** Kyuubi said intruding my thoughts. **"We still have time. No one has come after you yet. Let's have some fun. Go to the hot springs and look at pretty ladies for all I care! Just don't go back to that bastard Sasuke and his plain boring house!" **

"_First of all, I'm not Pervy Sage. I don't gawk at women while they are nude and bathing! You know that." _

"**But you used to love gawking at Sakura…"**

"_Shut up. I don't even know what I saw in her." _I shuddered mentally but continued on my way back to Sasuke's house.

"**You're right. She is annoying, and bitchy, and ugly, and retarded, and…"**

"_KYUUBI! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE THAT TOWARDS HER DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT HER FRIEND! DON'T GO SMASHING ON MY FRIENDS!" _

"**Sheesh. You're bitchy too. No wonder you have such weird friends."**

I didn't say anything back and Kyuubi decided to be quiet(finally).

Sasuke's house came into view and guess who was waiting on the porch. Oh holy mother fucking god save me.

"NARUTO!" Sakura came at me in a whirl of fury, Her fist connecting with the side of my head, sending me flying across the yard.

"AHH! Sakura!" I yelled and stood up clutching my head. "What was that for!?"

"You know darned well what that was for!"

"But Sakura. I was hungry and I _needed _ramen!"

"You did not! You idiot! If you wanted to go somewhere you at least have to bring Sasuke or have someone with the both of you! Naruto, you're such an idiot!" Sakura tried to hit me in the head again but I was ready this time and dodged. This just made her madder. She chased me around the yard.

"What are you doing to my yard?" Sasuke's cold voice sliced through the air just as Sakura was about to rip up a bush and throw it at me.

"Oh! Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said cheering up and bouncing over to him. She was still the same, swooning over Sasuke the moment we dragged him back to Konoha.

"Leave Sakura. You shouldn't be here." He told her bitterly.

"But Sasuke, Naruto was just…" She was cut off.

"I know what Naruto was doing."

"Alright Sasuke." She said noticeably downcast. She turned in a huff and left.

"Naruto. I'll keep quiet about this. Just this once." He told me, black eyes staring into my blue ones.

"Thanks Sasuke!" I said happily. Was this for real? "Don't think I'm being nice! I'll get in trouble if they find out I wasn't paying attention to you and you snuck out." Sasuke sat down on one of the lawn chairs on the porch. "Sit." He instructed me. I sat, wondering if it was a trick of some sort.

"What do you want." I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just thought it was more interesting out here than inside my boring house." He said.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that." I said instantly feeling guilty. I guess it wasn't very nice of me to call his house boring.

"No. You right. It is quite boring. I find it calming but I guess to someone normal it would be." I could almost hear the quotation marks around the normal when he said it.

"Pfft. Because of course you consider me normal!" I said sarcastically.

"Naruto. You are a human being. You're normal… In your own twisted way." That was probably the nicest thing Sasuke has ever said to me. I mentally whiped away a tear.

"Thanks. I feel a whole lot better. At least you don't have some twisted evil fox that keeps telling you to kill your best friend." I told him. Kyuubi snarled at me and I inwardly laughed. Kyuubi hated it when I talked to Sasuke. He preferred it when I was yelling at him.

"…" Sasuke just glared at me. "That's not funny Naruto."

"Haha. Yes it is! Kyuubi is getting pissed at me right now! It's hilarious!" Kyuubi started swearing his head off at me when I said that.

"Naruto. You probably shouldn't piss the Kyuubi off." Sasuke warned me.

"He can't hurt me without hurting himself!" I laughed again.

"Naruto you idiot." He got up and went inside. A lot of people were calling me an idiot today.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't very eventful though... Please review! Reviews make me write faster! Please check out my profile and vote for your favorite yaoi pairing. If you want this to turn into a sasunaru please vote for them! If i get the most votes for sasunaru then this will become a sasunaru!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I followed Sasuke inside.

"Sasuke! Why'd you run away from me again? I though it was fun annoying Kyuubi…"

"Naruto. You're very annoying, you know that? I can't believ I'm stuck with you in my house for god knows how long!" Sasuke walked into the kitchen and angrily started cooking for some odd reason. It wasn't even time to eat. It was past noon but no where near close to evening.

"Sasuke? Are you feeling ok?" I asked uncertain.

"I'm completely fine Naruto!" Sasuke picked up a large knife and started chopping a carrot. The knife was much to large for something as small as a carrot.

"But why are you cooking now? Are you hungry?"

"No I'm not hungry!" Sasuke sneered.

"Then, what are you doing?"

"I'm being calm."

"Oh yes. I can just see how calm you are." Sasuke slammed the knife down hard on a potato, cutting it neatly in half and imbedding the knife in the cutting board.

"Naruto. You are annoying me. Leave." He put his elbows on the counter and his head in his hands.

"But Sasuke, you never tell me anything! Why are you so irritable all of a sudden. Just a minute ago you were almost normal and smiling and now you're all "I'm emo Sasuke" again. What's wrong?" I was getting annoyed now. Sasuke never tells me anything… Ever.

"Naruto. I don't need to tell you about my life or anything else for that matter. Go away." His voice was almost broken.

"Alright. But I will be back!" I vowed.

"Whatever." Sasuke sighed before his forehead hit the counter and his fist slammed onto the knife. I ran out before he could blame me.

"FUCK!" Sasuke cried out. "Stupid fucking knife. Who the hell leaves a knife left in a fucking cutting board. Now I'm going to have to waste some of my bandages on this stupid fucking cut and I…" I closed the door to the bedroom I was staying in and Sasuke's voice was cut off. Sasuke was angry and I didn't want to feel the wrath.

**"Hey kid? You want to get out of this village as much as I do. Let's run. Sasuke can come too if that's what it takes. He wants out just as much as we do. Think about it. Even your close friends think you're a monster now even though they said they'd stay by you." **Kyuubi said lazily. He was right. I did want out and I did want to kill some of them. I wasn't sure if this was the Kyuubi's emotions or mine and I didn't care.

_"You're right. We should bolt. Sasuke will help. Although he probably doesn't want to destroy the village. I can't believe I used to want to be Hokage…" _

**"Sasuke does want to destroy the village. You should try and find out why." **

_"Why don't you just tell me."_

**"Because, although I am a completely awesome and powerful demon, I don't just go blurting out other people's business." **

_"Since when do you keep secrets!?" _Kyuubi just wanted to annoy me… again.

Alright. I guess I was going to have to find out myself. Sasuke wasn't one to talk often so this was going to be hard. I needed to get out of this village. I wasn't going to destroy it, I felt too bad about killing. I would run away and live in one of the other villages. I could dye my hair and change my clothes. I'm sure I could find some of that evil makeup all the girls wore to cover the lines on my face. I wouldn't be Naruto anymore. I could change my name but this would only work if Sasuke agreed to help me. But how?

Sasuke was being all emo when ever I brought up Itachi. I wonder why. He did kill his family, other than Sasuke of course. I wonder if Sasuke wants to destroy Konoha. I would help if it meant getting out of here. Damn. Kyuubi has had such an influence on me. Oh well. I can't really imagine caring anymore about becoming hokage. The village had shunned me, my friends who had said didn't care if the Kyuubi was there had shunned me, the hokage had shunned me, even Gaara had thought I was a monster. Sasuke might think I'm a freak but he had always thought that. He was the only person to treat me the same as usual. I was grateful.

I looked at the door and wondered if Sasuke was still ranting about the "fucking knife". If he was in a good mood, I could probably get him to help me in destroying the village. I might even learn what was making him so emo.

I vaguely also wondered what Sasuke was cooking and if I could have some. Sasuke's cooking was the best (right next to ramen)! It had surprised me at first but then I thought "he's been cooking for himself for a long time." I guess it makes sense that he would learn to cook.

I sighed, looked at the scrolls, the door, then stood up. I would talk to Sasuke! Believe it! How long has it been since I've said that. It sounds really annoying. No wonder everyone was always pissed at me back then. I was way too hyper active and said the strangest things.

**"Are you going to stand here wondering if Sasuke will help you escape or will you go and FUCKING ask him!" **

I sighed but I really didn't want to piss Kyuubi off right now so I went back to the evil kitchen where Sasuke was still going off about the knife.

"Stupid fucking son of a bitch…" Sasuke continued mumbling under his breath while chopping vegetables and I sat at the table.

"So… What 'cha making?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Food." Was his reply.

"What kind of food?"

"Good food."

"And that would be…"  
"The food I'm making." He scowled at the vegetables before plopping them into a pot of something.

"You never give a strait answer do you?"

"Hn."

"…" I couldn't think of anything to say. Sasuke was always silent. He never answered fully and he never showed emotion. He was a living rock.

"Would you mind getting the chicken out of the fridge?" He asked suddenly.

"Um. Sure." I got up and got the chicken out of the fridge. Sasuke rinsed off the knife he was using and took the chicken from me. He then proceeded to chop it into strips about 3 inches long. When he was done that he threw them into a hot pan with some spices and oil.

I watched until he threw them into the pot as well. I guessed he was making soup. I was going to bring up the subject of running away and destroying the village gently and very discreetly.

"So Sasuke. Have you ever thought about running away again?" I asked.

**"Oh ya. That was so discreet." **Kyuubi said mentally rolling his eyes.

"Naruto…" He said dangerously.

"I mean. They practically locked us up! Don't you want to be free? I sure as hell do." I said quickly and he chucked a wooden spoon at me. It hit the wall before clattering to the floor.

"Naruto. I ran away from the village, I joined Orochimaru, and killed my brother. I just got accepted back into my home, I don't want to leave again." Sasuke said irritably.

"Didn't you join the Akatsuki and try to destroy the village already? Why not try it again? We could…" I was cut off when Sasuke's hand wrapped his fingers around my neck and slammed me against the wall.

"No." He whispered this simple word in my ear and held me against the wall cutting off my air supply before dropping me. I slumped against the floor and gulped down air.

"I guess I'll have to do it myself then." I said and ran into the bedroom I was staying and slammed the door. I thought there might be a chance he would at least think about my offer.

* * *

Was it any good? Please review! I'll write faster! I need to knwo if you liked it! Should Sasuke and Naruto get together? If yes please tell me because at the moment most people who've reviewed don't want them to!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to update! I'm haveing a bad case of "writers block"! Can't seem to write anything! Well enjoy!

* * *

"**Well you blew it kid. Sasuke probably thinks you're insane. All you used to talk about was hokage this and hokage that… And now you want to destroy the place you wanted to protect. You are very messed up kid." **Kyuubi snarled at me.

_"It was your idea in the first place. You convinced me that destroying the village was a good thing! I surprisingly agree with you. So be happy. We have enough power to destroy the village without Sasuke anyway." _Now the hard part would be figuring out how to destroy the place. Did I want to kill everyone or let them live to suffer? This was going to be fun either way. "_What was I thinking when I was younger? Being evil is so much more fun!"_

**"Damn right kid! Let's go kill some people!" **Kyuubi yelled excitedly.

_"What? Right now?"_

**"Hell ya!" **

Kyuubi was showing me images of himself when he was destroying the village before being concealed inside me. Adrenaline pulsed through me and I was getting really excited, as if I had just drank a bunch of coffee! It was the best feeling in the world. I could feel Kyuubi's chakra seeping through out my body, my vision sharpened, and waves of power continued battering my body. I felt as if I could take on any opponent. Blood lust. The only thing it could be. The pure pleasure I found while watching Kyuubi's memories. Murder. It sounds like fun. Kyuubi might not be the best influence but he knew how to have fun.

I leapt through the window.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice called out. "What the fuck do you think you are doing in there? Did you break the window? It sure as hell sounded like it." I paused and turned around just as Sasuke went into the room and peered at the window at me, his eyes wide and face in shock.

"I guess I'll have fun without you." I smirked at him. I wouldn't kill him until the end. I should make Sakura and Tsunade watch as I kill their precious patients and nurses. I would let them scramble to save the lives of everyone else. I would make them suffer just as I had suffered my whole life.

"Naruto! You're making a huge mistake! Come back here and think this through." Sasuke was shaking. Fear played across face. Beautiful. He was afraid of me.

"I have thought about this a lot Sasuke. I'm in pain and everyone will pay for what they've done to me! Come on Sasuke! Join me! The village had your whole family killed! Revenge will taste sweet. The blood, oh the blood." I was starting to talk like Kyuubi. Oh well. Kyuubi was making me happy. I couldn't deny it.

"I thought you wanted to be Hokage!"

"I don't want to rule people who have caused me pain. They all deserve to die! Join me Sasuke or die! Avenge your brother, mother, father, the whole Uchiha clan! Help me and we can rule this whole village anew!" I proclaimed. He looked like he was debating my offer. "I will hold off my attack for another hour. I expect your answer by then."

"Naruto!" He called after me as I took off through the streets knocking over every single person in my way. I looked at my reflection in the windows as I ran. I was scary. Red chakra surrounded my body and Kyuubi's tails were evident. They were there again, as well and claws and pointed teeth. I realised that I had fox ears as well. I liked this new me. It suited me well for what I was going to do.

I ran right through the village gates and into the forest. I would wait. One hour. At least and estimate of an hour. I didn't have a watch. I would have to watch the sun and guess the time.

I sat down on a patch of soft greenish yellow grass. The wind whistled through the trees as if whispering of the news that was to come. My excitement continued to grow as the minutes ticked by. It was amazing that I was still sitting. Had I been my old self, I would have leapt right into action but now that Kyuubi was more evident and I was more aware of his presence, I had learned to be patient (at least enough).

Sasuke might actually join me. He had a lot of reason to. I mean, Konoha killed his family, and practically forced Sasuke to kill his one last remaining relative. Sasuke was alone now. No family to go to, no place that he cold really call home. Sasuke might hide it well but he was hurting a lot more than he himself thought. I, or rather, Kyuubi could see it. Sasuke's pain.

Kyuubi seemed to find pleasure and feed off of other people's screams and pain and I have adopted this sentiment. I wanted to feel the people's warm blood, and hold their still beating heart while they screamed in agony.

I looked up at the sky and saw a lone bird crying out while perching on a branch just above me. I sure as hell hoped that bird wouldn't take a dump. I would kill it instantly if it did.

The time to kill was soon, only a few more minutes before I would pay Sasuke one last visit.

Maybe I would let some of the people live to see the pain and destruction around them. Maybe I would steal some of the infants and raise them as my own, teach them to kill.

**"Kids… Naruto, I have already had enough time with one certain brat. I don't think I could handle a mini Naruto." **

_"Oh shut up. You'll have to live with it." _I could feel Kyuubi's/my blood boil with anger. Kyuubi didn't like kids, that much was evident. _"You know It wouldn't just be me training them. It would be you as well."_

**"Really? Then that would be different. I could turn then into blood thirsty beasts that rip and tear at the flesh, crush, break, and grind the bones, feast on muscles, gouge out eyes, slash through the heart…"** Kyuubi continued his rant and I stood up to run back to Sasuke's.

I was quick about it. I wanted to get killing very soon. I felt as if I would explode if I didn't get to feel the blood of another person running through my fingers.

"Sasuke!" I stood in front of the house and yelled as loud as I could.

Running foot steps could be heard from the inside.

"Naruto what the hell?!" Sasuke threw open the door and his fist connected with my shoulder knocking me over. "You're early!"

"How early?" I asked coldly and picked myself up off the ground and dusted my self off.

"By 15 minutes!" Sasuke's eyes bore deep into mine but I never looked away.

"15 minutes isn't that long Sasuke." I sighed.

"It's a quarter of the time you gave me! That is a long time! This is a very important decision." Sasuke finally let up and looked away.

"If it was that important you would know the answer to it. It's a yes or no answer. Will. You. Join. Me?" I stated.

"I don't know Naruto. I want to help but I don't want to disappoint my Clan anymore."

"You wouldn't be disappointing your Clan Sasuke. You would be avenging it. Avenge you family, and most of all, avenge your brother. He went through the most pain. Even more than you Sasuke."

"How could he have been in more pain than me? I was lonely Naruto, and he had the Akatsuki! I always hated him because of it right up until they day he died! How can you say he was in more pain?" Sasuke's voice was starting to raise.

"He killed his family, was considered a traitor, and was a rogue ninja for something his own village made him do. He had to leave you believing that he was evil and he was lonely. The Akatsuki were never his family. How would you feel if you had to kill your whole family?" I was right and Sasuke was wrong. He was just to damn stubborn to notice.

"Naruto, I think I've made a decision."

"Well them let's hear it." I smirked slightly. It was either he joined me now or I killed him later…

* * *

So. Should Sasuke help Naruto or should he warn the village? Please review your answers! Thanks for reading! Go to my profile to vote for your favorite yaoi pairing!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry! I know I didn't update for a long time! So here's the next chapter! Hope it's alright!

* * *

"I want to help." Sasuke looked defeated but there was a new look of fire in his eyes. He activated his sharingan and looked at me, waiting for me to make a move.

"Alright then! Let's go kill some people!" I yelled, and punched the air before running off on all fours, my tails whipping around and my claws digging into the ground. I heard Sasuke running behind me and people started to yell at us and some ran away as they saw us coming.

I was headed towards the center of the village, where the Hokage was. I would be able to see the facial expressions of Sakura and all my _friends_.

People started to scream in pain and terror behind me. Sasuke was really going to help me. This was going to be fun, oh so much fun.

Racing down the streets at top speed towards the Hokage's tower where my first victims were. Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, and the rest of the bloody ninjas. I didn't have a plan other than that, but they are all going to pay with their lives for every bit of misery they have caused myself and Sasuke!

I easily ran right over a preteen boy and felt the satisfying crunch of his leg whilst he screamed and I laughed in delight. Kyuubi was correct when he said power and killing was fun. I now understand why Sasuke wanted revenge and would kill anyone to get it. It was too much fun and I could not contain my laughter.

My target continued to draw closer and I leapt onto the roofs of the shops and houses that lined the street. My heart was pounding just like my hands and feet (or should I say paws?) pounded against the roofs.

I easily jumped from one roof to the roof to another before making a leap onto the Hokage's Tower.

It was silent in Tsunade's office when I slipped inside. They would have to be pretty stupid to have not noticed Sasuke and I destroying the village. They were probably hiding and getting ready for an ambush.

"Sakura." I called out. "Tsunade. Shizune Where are you?"

**"If you think they'll just show up because you called, then you're an idiot." **

_"I know. I want them to know it's me and that they are about to die!"_

I walked softly out into the hallway and a kunai whizzed by me, cutting my left fox ear. It healed instantly but I still got blood on me.

"Hello Tenten." I said turning around to see the weapons master holding more kunai with paper bombs.

"Back down Naruto and Tsunade said you're punishment will be reduced." She glared at me.

"Yes Naruto! Don't ruin your wonderful youthfulness!" Lee stepped out of the shadows behind her.

"You're not the same Naruto I met who told me that fate has nothing to do with anything but it seems the villagers were right in saying you should have been killed before _this _happened" Neji spoke from behind me. Two in front and one in the back. This might become messy, especially in this small hallway.

Tenten would be fairly easy to dispose of since her weapons had barely any affect on me when I healed almost instantly. Lee might be harder because his attack were a lot more powerful, it would probably take a little longer for me to heal from his attacks. Neji on the other hand, his attacks dealt with chakra. He might actually stand a chance if he can slow the flow of my chakra. As long as Lee and Tenten are around Neji will have to protect them, leaving many openings.

**"See Naruto. Your learning how to strategize all thanks to me!" **Kyuubi stated smuggly.

_"Right. It's all thanks to you…"_

"I'm going to become Hokage." I sneered at the three of them.

"No one is going to want a monster for a Hokage!" Tenten yelled a threw kunai and paper bombs at me.

"Who says they get a choice?" I chuckled and clung to the ceiling with my claws.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his eyes and was looking straight at me. He was my main target. After he was gone, it wouldn't even be child's play!

"Neji, how are you going to protect the other two, hmm? They would never in a thousand years be able to defeat me or the Kyuubi!" I growled and showed off my now pointed teeth.

"They can hold their own. They aren't incompetent." Neji glanced at the two of them.

"And let me tell you Naruto, I could beat your sorry ass any day!" Tenten scowled and chucked a few more kunai at me. I let them hit me.

I looked at the kunai, then Tenten, then back at the kunai.

"Ow." I stated bored when the paper bombs on them blew up.

I pulled the kunai out and threw them back at her at inhuman speed. She dodges three but the forth lodged itself in her shoulder.

They looked shocked at the kunai in her shoulder and when they looked back at me they were even more shocked when they realised it hadn't left even a scratch on me.

**"Just kill them. There are more important people we need to kill. Remember? Old hag Tsunade? Pinkie bitch Sakura? Remember Naruto?" **

_"Right. I'll finish this quickly."_

**"Watch your back! Here comes white eyes!"**

I turned around just in time to punch the Hyuuga in the face sending his sprawling on the floor with half his skull crushed in. Blood pooled around him and Tenten screamed.

"Neji! No!" Tenten made a move to run for him leaving herself wide open. I used this opportunity to jump on the back causing her to fall as well.

Lee jumped at me and made to punch me but I moved and he punched Tenten in the back of the neck, delivering the fatal blow, killing her.

"How's it feel to kill your friend Lee?" I laughed at his stunned face.

**"Leave him. He can't do much more. Find the hag."**

I sprinted down the hallway and into a smaller office which was Shizune's. Where all the files were kept on Rogue ninja and the likes. There's probably a file on me in there somewhere.

"Hyaaaaaa!" A small blond figure jumped out of nowhere at me.

"Huh?" I look up.

* * *

Review please! I love your feedback! What do you think so far? What should happen next? Anything! Just review! LOL!


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I jumped out of the way just as Ino came smashing down and cracked the floor.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled and charged with a kunai again. I lazily dodged her.

"Ino calm down. You're going to get yourself killed." Shikamaru said standing at the doorway. Another small setback, I'd have to kill them before finding Tsunade.

A small creak was heard from beside Shikamaru. Choji was also here. Seems like everyone was in teams. It's so predictable.

"But Shika, he killed people already!" Ino whined but backed off and went to stand beside her team mates.

I rolled my eyes. They all looked so frail.

**"Kill them instantly and then we can get going. They can't kill us, only your father was able to seal me away but he's dead and he probably wouldn't be able to seal his own son anyways. Humans are weak…"**

"You're annoying. Just shut up and let me pass and I won't have to kill you." _Yet_.

"Never!" Choji yelled "We can't let you destroy the village!"

"Then I guess I have to kill you!" I laughed at them.

"Why Naruto?" Shikamaru asked me.

"I don't need to answer to you,"

"Pfft," Shikamaru rolled his eyes like it was no big deal. Seriously he annoyed Kyuubi, meaning he annoyed me.

I started to restrain the chakra leaking out of me. It would build up and then when I released it, it would most likely kill them, or at least cause them to pass out. It would only take a few minutes to build up that amount of chakra, if I could keep them distracted long enough.

_No. I'm an idiot. That's not a good strategy since I would most likely be very vulnerable during the waiting period. I would use my chakra for the old hag. _I thought realising the chakra.

I ran towards the nearest of the three, Ino and swung my arm and before she would even flinch it connected with her nose with a satisfying crunch.

"Ahh!" She covered her now broken bloody nose with her hand. "Bastard! You ruined my face!"

"It was ruined the day you were born." I snarled at her.

She threw a punch at me but it only grazer the red chakra surrounding me. She screamed clutching her arm that now was covered in third degree burns. Her skin was black and she was screaming in horror and not pain. The nerves were no longer there to feel. She was now a hindrance to her squad. (not like she helped much before)

"Ino!" Choji pulled her away while Shikamaru glared at me. If looks could kill ran through my mind. Shikamaru can be scary when he wants to be, but I'm stronger.

_I wonder what Sasuke's doing right now._

This fight was so boring I could fall asleep.

I can't waist any more time on these buffoons.

I picked up Ino's dropped kunai and slit Shikamaru's throat before he could come up with a plan at all.

Choji was easy enough to handle. I hadn't expected much from the walking talking tub of lard. He was dead before he knew it too. Ino sat there screaming the whole time but the only sound that came from her when I hit here again was the gurgle in the back of her throat as she choked on her own blood and fell unconscious. She would soon die of blood loss.

Now, to continue my search for the two hags. One old, one young. One blond, one pink. One a bitch, and the other an even worse bitch. Who would I kill first? I've know Sakura longer so maybe she should die last. She can watch as her beloved "master" is killed because I am much, much stronger than her.

"Sakura!" I called and stepped over Ino. "Come on Sakura! I love you remember!" I snickered at the memory of when I was head over heals in love with Sakura. Nasty. I would rather kiss Kyuubi than her. At least he wasn't pink.

"**Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better. I wouldn't kiss you. Ever. That's like kissing myself and that's just weird…" **Kyuubi shuddered mentally and I shuddered physically.

"Sakura!" I crooned. "Sasuke won't help you, you know. He's helping me. So why won't you hep Sasuke? You are still in love with him aren't you?" I sighed. This sucks. I've never been good at tracking people.** "Sakura! You fucking pink bitch get out here and fight me you whore!" **Kyuubi's voice spilled from my mouth.

"_Nice one Kyuubi!"_ I mentally high fived him.

"Baka!" Sakura came out of no where and whacked me in the head. "Who's a bitch?" She yelled and pulled away. She was obviously not burned. She'd been with me before when I'd turned psycho Kyuubi thing during a mission. She knew how to manipulate her chakra so she wouldn't burn. She was still a dumb bitch though.

"You are, Sakura _dear_." I laughed and she tried to hit me again. I skilfully twisted her arm behind her back and pulled out a kunai from her pouch. I pressed the blade up against her neck.

"Idiot. You can't kill me!" Sakura's voice shook as she said that. She didn't even believe her own words.

"Oh Tsunade! Come out or I'll kill her!" Sakura shuddered against the blade causing it to nick her skin and a bead of blood formed.

"Don't touch her Naruto." Tsunade's voice was calm but I couldn't see her.

"Come out where I can see you." I growl back and press the kunai harder against her neck. Blood trickled down and Sakura whimpered.

Tsunade stepped inside from a window behind us. I turned around still clutching Sakura.

"Let her go Naruto. This is between you and me." Her eyes bore into mine.

"Alright." I threw the kunai away, broke her arm and threw her against the wall. She lay on the ground trying to catch her breath and tend to her arm.

"Why Naruto?" Tsunade hadn't moved.

"Is that the first thing everyone is going to ask?" I rolled my eyes. "Why? Because I can. Because I have the Kyuubi, and because I want revenge on the village who tortured myself and Sasuke."

"Don't bring Sasuke into this!" Sakura cried. "He would never betray the village his brother died for! He wouldn't make his brother's sacrifice in vain! He would never…"

"I would never what?" Sasuke stood on the windowsill behind Tsunade. "You think that since I came back to the village, I would be the perfect ninja who obeys everything? Naruto is right. This village has caused too many people pain." Sasuke instantly appeared beside me.

"How are things down in the village?" I asked him without looking at him.

"Most are dead and the others are trying to tend to their wounds." Sasuke said in monotone.

"Good." I smiled showing all my teeth to Tsunade who looked disgusted. "You couldn't save your people old hag. What kind of Hokage are you?" A few tears rolled down her face.

She charged and started forming hand signs.

* * *

Please review any thoughts and questions. I have a new forum for Naruto yaoi! Check it out if you like that kind of stuff!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Summoning Jutsu!" She placed jumped up and placed did a one handed flip. Her right hand touched the ground and where it did, Katsuyu appeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade landed behind me and threw a bunch of exploding tags while Katsuyu divided and a bunch of small slugs landed on my and started to suck up chakra. They soon exploded from absorbing too much chakra.

The spots the slugs took parts out of the chakra blanket that covered me, allowed the kunai to get through and hit me.

"Ahhh!" I yelled and clutched my arm as the tags exploded on my back and right side. Blood dripped and mixed with my chakra. The wounds healed but this fight is dangerous as long as Katsuyu is here.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of Tsunade but concern was threaded through his voice.

"I'm fine but that slug is a problem."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll take care of the slug. You take care of Tsunade." We were now standing back to back, Sasuke was facing Katsuyu and I was facing Tsunade.

"Let's kill some people!" I yelled.

"We already did Naruto." He wasn't impressed but he laughed. "What's the plan?"

"Really? You'd ask me that? I never ever have a plan remember? I just charge in yelling! It annoyed the hell out of Kyuubi!" I could almost hear Sasuke rolling his eyes when he chuckled at my answer.

"**We have her right within our grasps!" **Kyuubi was practically causing me to jump for joy. We had almost won.

I could easily harm her by sending a burst of chakra to expel from my body but that would most likely hit Sasuke too. That wouldn't be good. He was my partner in crime. I liked the sound of that, _partner in crime._ It feels good to be bad.

Was this how Sasuke felt when he was about to kill his brother? There is nothing better than feeling the high off of the will to kill. It was better than any drug, I was sure of it (not that I've ever done drugs…)

"Are you two ready to fight yet?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her.

She threw more kunai at me with paper bombs. They didn't affect me and they never would unless part of my chakra cloak was broken. My chakra might be strong but it takes a while for it to fill in the spots that are missing chakra. The slug has to go.

"Fool." Tsunade said and chucked smoke bombs at me. I couldn't see and something very big dropped on me, knocking me over. I could feel my chakra being pulled and I tried to squirm away. I couldn't move and I couldn't build up any chakra. The smoke cleared and I could see the white underside of Katsuyu.

"Naruto!" I heard Sasuke's voice and saw Tsunade leap over me. There was a clash of metal and something fell.

My chakra was draining quickly and I knew I was practically defenceless as long as the slug was on me and no doubt, Tsunade would try and keep Sasuke from helping me.

I could hear hurried footsteps from down the hall. More ninja were most likely on their way.

"Lady Tsunade!" It was the white haired perverted ninja, also known as Kakashi.

"Iruka, you watch Naruto and keep him under control." Kakashi instructed him. "Chidori!" Kakashi must've been trying to get Sasuke but obviously missed when Sasuke chuckled. Someone or something must've landed on Katsuyu because my back started to hurt as extra weight was put in.

"Ugh." Sakura was waking up. There was more clashing of metal and skin, the ripping of clothing.

"Naruto." Iruka was kneeling right in front of my face. "I know you never give up, but why not try and become Hokage the right way?" His voice was pained. My father-figure was almost crying. Something inside me wrenched and I also wanted to cry.

"The village has hated me from the beginning. Why shouldn't I hate them?" My voice wasn't as strong as it had been before, whether it was from chakra depletion or Iruku, I had no idea.

"But you used to be so strong and good. Why don't we end this whole thing and help restore the village and make it better. Why don't you train as hard as you can and become the Hokage fairly?" Iruka was staring right at me but I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Ahh!" It sounded like Tsunade had been thrown against the wall by Sasuke.

"We just worry about you Naruto. Sakura and Tsunade don't hate you. None of your friends hate you. We all were just shocked." My face wasn't burning anymore and I relaxed against the floor. I closed my eyes and let some tears fall. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I just let Kyuubi get the better of me. I let myself slip into darkness all the while, Kyuubi was yelling at me to fight back and kill him, but I can't kill the one who practically raised me. Iruka was the first one to not treat me like a monster. I can't kill him.

I awoke to the searing pain throughout my body. I tried to raise my arms and scratch my head but they were chained to something. I opened one eye and mentally groaned. My head felt empty. It wasn't very comfortable. I was chained most likely to a wall. My neck had a crick in it from lolling down.

I looked from side to side and tried to see something, anything but the room was pitch black.

"Hey! What the hell am I doing here?" I yelled into the darkness.

A streak of light came from the far end. A door I suspected. I sighed in relief as it was only Kakashi. I then realised that Sasuke was chained to the wall right beside me. I wondered why.

"Naruto." Kakashi's voice was grave.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei, what am I doing chained to this wall?" I blinked a couple times trying to adjust my eyes to the light.

_Whack! _Kakashi just punched me! The taste of blood filled my mouth and I stared at him in shock.

"I have nothing to say to you." Kakashi turned to Sasuke and punched him as well. "That's for killing Sakura." He growled at Sasuke.

What? Sasuke killed Sakura? When? How?

"Kakashi-sensei! When did he kill her?" I yelled as he walked away. "I am so going to kill you teme!" I scowled into the darkness in the direction on Sasuke.

"You really don't remember do you?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Remember what teme?" I scrunched up my nose and sneezed. Something was in the air with the faint smell of lilac. What was it? It was calming (but I still wanted to kill him).

"You were killing your friends and the deal you made with Kyuubi." Sasuke said in a quiet voice.

"I would never do such a thing! You lie!" I whimpered. Honestly, I couldn't remember anything of a sort. Kyuubi was the source of the whole mess.

_"Kyuubi!" _I yelled mentally.

There was no reply. I couldn't sense Kyuubi at all. Where was he? He just vanished. That was odd. Usually he would tell me to "Shut the fuck up!" whenever I called to him. I felt so very lonely inside. Sasuke might be right next to me but I hated him now for something I had no memory of.

I started to cry silently, letting the tears slide down my face. How many had I killed? How many of my friends were dead? I couldn't remember anything. My whole body started to shake as I cried.

Why was I here? When would I get out? Was I going to die here?

_"What am I going to do? Kyuubi won't answer me and I really, really don't want to talk to Sasuke. If I don't die of starvation or thirst, I'm going to die of boredom." _

I don't know how long I'm going to be in here so I might as well try to sleep. I wonder what grandma Tsunade thinks of all this?

* * *

Aww. Poor Naruto can't remember anything. How should I continue? Should he regain his memories and try to kill Tsunade again or should he be executed? Review please! I want to know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Yay for another chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Writers block is a pain... same with projects and tests... Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Now!" A loud yell from Tsunade and the soft sound of the stretch of a rope was all that was heard. A young man with raven hair's body swung slightly from side to side as his neck broke silently. His tongue swelled up and thrunst it's way out of his mouth and his neck turned a horrendous purple.

"Sasuke." A soft whisper was all that Naruto would allow to grace his lips. Sasuke was now gone. Never to be brought back by Naruto. Not a single tear was shed for his best friend. No tears had been shed for any of his dead friends. Naruto felt strangely heavy like a great weight was pressing his to his knees. He would resist but the weight of his sins would soon drive him to curl up on the floor. This didn't happen often and it only did in the morning when he woke up only to realise once again the state of the village.

He still hadn't remembered what had happened. He didn't remember anything past his birthday with Sakura in the village when she bought him ramen. That was probably the only reason he was still alive and not executed like Sasuke. Oh how Naruto wished to just see Sakura again, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten, and Neji. His friends he had apparently killed. Lee was still in hospital due to shock but he wasn't physically harmed.

80% of Konoha's population was wiped out. The remaining population were mostly the students from the academy and the villagers who had hid the moment the saw Sasuke coming and few ninja, including Kakashi, Shizune, and Iruka.

Thing had never looked so bad for the village.

Kyuubi had disappeared and not even Tsunade could explain that. She guessed that he took Naruto's memories and hid them away so that Naruto wouldn't be killed.

Now Naruto was to live with Kakashi so that he was under surveillance all day and all night. Naruto was going to miss Sasuke even if he had acted like a spoiled little prick.

Naruto didn't know when things would get better or if they ever would. It was hard to tell. His friends always turned away when he tried to look or speak with them. They gave him disgusted looks when they thought he wasn't looking. Ichiraku Ramen was destroyed and Naruto wasn't allowed anywhere without Kakashi. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without one of Kakashi'd clones around. Tsunade had forced a small device inside of his stomach to suppress any chakra that might leak out and if Naruto tried performing any jutsu, Tsunade would be alerted immediately. If the Kyuubi started coming back, Naruto would be knocked unconscious and paralyzed with a drug that was inserted into the device. Obviously, Naruto had no idea this device was inside him.

Naruto's arm was suddenly yanked and he whirled his head around to see Kakashi with his ever grim look plastered on his half masked face. Kakashi didn't let go of his arm while he was dragged through the crowd.

_"Why are we heading this way?" _Naruto wondered to himself as Kakashi leaded him toward the training grounds.

Naruto caught sight of Iruka by the weapons shelf and when Iruka caught his eye he shook his head and looked away. That stung Naruto a little bit.

"Naruto." Kakashi stopped in the middle of the training field and let go of Naruto's arm. He turned to face him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Naruto wondered what was going on. "Tsunade thinks it's for the best that you die." Naruto's eyes widened. He had thought he was allowed to live as long as the Kyuubi stayed dormant and his memories never returned.

"Eh?"

"That's why I brought you here away from everyone else and also why Iruka is here. He's here to make sure no one else interferes and tries to make this even more painful for you than it has to be. If it were up to me I'd let everyone have a go at you for everything you did…" Kakashi's voice trailed off and Naruto took a few steps back.

Kakashi was distracted by his own thought for the moment so Naruto took the chance and ran towards the forest.

It took a moment for Kakashi to notice the Naruto had ran. Iruka had noticed first and was directly behind Naruto. Naruto jumped high into the trees followed by Iruka, followed by Kakashi.

_"No! I don't want to die yet! I have to become Hokage and become the best ninja. I can not die." _

"Naruto! It's for the best. You've killed too many!" Kakashi yelled at him and threw a kunai. "You'll see your killing partner Sasuke again in hell!"

"Fuck off and leave me alone!" Naruto was on the verge of tears. It was worse than it had been in his childhood. Everyone, absolutely everyone hated him. His happy life was crushed because of something he had no memory of doing. He wanted to prove them all wrong. He wasn't a killer. No one trusted him now but he would win back their trust, one way or another.

Iruka didn't breath a word and a few times he could almost reach his adopted "son" but Naruto always pulled forward at the last moment. Kakashi and Iruka both knew that Naruto would soon run out of energy and try to rely on his chakra. At that point he would be incapacitated. They would be able to easily kill him. Iruka would make sure it was swift and without much pain while Kakashi would do the actual killing.

Just as thought Naruto was getting tired and tried to use chakra. He yelped and fell from the tree he was on.

"What the hell!" He caught himself and managed to land on his hands and knees.

"Caught you!" Kakashi landed on his back and tackled him, pushing him to the ground with his arm behind his back and a kunai to his throat. This reminded Naruto of when Kakashi had done this when he was testing them with the two bells.

"Careful Kakashi. We want this…"

"We? Iruka, you want it to be painless. I want it to be as painful as possible. This little brat, I trusted him, lots of people trusted him and he went and killed even more important people to me and to the village."

"Ahh!" Kakashi pulled Naruto's arm back further so it was now stretching to the point of almost breaking.

"Kakashi just end it!" Iruka pleaded.

"I will show no mercy to a monster!" Kakashi raged.

_"I'm not a monster! Never again will I be called a monster!" _Naruto felt a sudden hatred come out of nowhere. He recognized the presence. It was very weak but still there. Kyuubi was being blocked by something and was fighting to break it.

_"Yes! Kyuubi, help me! I don't care that you've killed people and probably killed my friends and took my memories. Just help me get out of here. I don't want to die at the hands of my teacher!" _Naruto helped by frantically tearing mentally at whatever was holding Kyuubi back. He could feel a resistance and he knew it was what held back his memories. He proded further and let out another scream as Kakashi broke him arm. Searing pain was enough to lunge himself through that barrier and memories flooded through him.

* * *

Please review! Who should die? Kakashi? Iruka? Both? Naruto? Everyone? Tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

_Yay! Last chapter! Hope you enjoy!__"Yes!" _Kyuubi and I hissed together. I could remember everything once more and I could feel our chakra returning as whatever Tsunade put inside me to control it, broke.

* * *

"Shit!" Kakashi was blown back by the mere force of it. He skidded to a stop and came charging back at me. I jumped high into a tree and glared down at them. Iruka had caught up to Kakashi and was standing beside him.

**"I'm back! Now let's finish this old man!" **Kyuubi roared in anticipation.

_"I agree. He wanted my death to be painful so we'll make his painful!" _I glared down at the white haired man beside my father like figure. _"But… Iruka's will be swift. He never wanted me to suffer." _I could feel my hatred start to cool off and Kyuubi seemed to notice this too.

**"You must kill Kakashi!"** And my anger came boiling back.

"Hyaaaa!" I jumped down and swung my fist at Kakashi but he dodged and jumped farther away leaving Iruka behind. Iruka had ducked and attempted to trip me. His leg grazed against my red chakra and he yelled. The chakra had burnt him. I looked at him apologetically. I didn't want to give him pain.

Kakashi came through the air when I was distracted with Iruka and used his kunai laced with chakra. It was strong enough to slice through my chakra and scratch my skin but I laughed and threw him aside. That wasn't enough to defeat me. Tsunade was crazy if she thought such a simple ninja like Kakashi could lay a finger on me!

He was much too weak to even think about hurting me.

"Ahgn!" Kakashi clutched his shoulder and popped it back in place. It must have popped out when he hit the tree after he tried to attack me! Stupid idiot!

"Kakashi! Are you okay?" Iruka yelled at him.

"I'm fine." He replied but didn't take his eyes off of me. "I'm going to kill you!" He charged again. "Chidori!" His chidori hit me straight on in the chest and I could feel his chakra breaking through my own. It grazed my chest and I screamed before I managed to push him away.

Chidori couldn't be used a lot so Kakashi would have to be careful about when he uses it. My shirt had been destroyed and my wound was slowly healing.

_"It should be healing faster than this!" _

**"He's using sharing an you idiot! Chidori is a powerful jutsu if you didn't remember. It's practically pure chakra! Watch out for it or we'll be in trouble. His jutsu is a problem…" **

_"Now you tell me!"_

**"I didn't think you were that much of an idiot to think that pure chakra can not weasel it's way through! How do you think I was sealed!" **Kyuubi fumed at my idiocy.

"ha." I let out my breath that I had been holding in. I could probably use what I had planned for Tsunade. Restraining my chakra would be dangerous, it'll leave numerous openings for him to get me…

**"Do it! You can easily run from him until it's time!" **Kyuubi encouraged me. I smiled.

"I'm not going to die here Kakashi but you will!" He watched in amazement, horror and curiosity as my red cloak of chakra started to disappear.

"Kakashi! Don't let him do that! Are you an idiot!" Iruka yelled and tried to get up but the burn seemed to have been pretty bad as he winced and fell back down. I should have know that Iruka would understand what I was doing.

Kakashi waited a few moments dumbfounded before attacking again. I knew I had to watch it. If I got hit like before, it would probably actually kill me. Kakashi seemed to realise this too.

He kicked, he punched, he threw kunai but he never used chidori again.

_"Why?" _I asked Kyuubi.

**"Probably waiting for an opening. Using other tactics to make you fall or something before going for the kill. Look out!" **Kakashi came down hard and I stumbled back. My back hit a tree and Kakashi stood there with a kunai against my throat.

We were both breathing hard.

"Any last words?" Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

**"Kid! You can release it anytime now!" **Kyuubi yelled to me excitedly.

"Just a few." I smiled and Kakashi's eyes widened in suspicion. "I'm sorry Iruka. Now die!" I suddenly released the chakra and Kakashi was blown back. Iruka put his arms over his head just before the chakra hit him. I watched as the chakra spread like a storm. Then I heard screams.

**"You've finally killed them all!" **

I guess the chakra reached the village as well. I could feel numerous chakras and lives being taken. My chakra continued to deplete.

**"Hey kid." **Kyuubi chuckled. **"You can stop anytime now." **

The chakra continued.

**"No really! Stop before you kill us!" **

_"I… can't" _The chakra wouldn't stop flooding and I could feel myself growing weak. I crumpled to my knees and tried to yank the chakra back.

I pulled with all my force. It seemed to stop for a moment and then it was all thrust in my face.

I felt the shock. The chakra hitting my body. I could feel my arms and legs start to disintegrate. The searing pain, but I couldn't scream. I started to burn from the inside. Kyuubi was screaming along with me. Our body was being destroyed. My chakra was being wrenched from Kyuubi's. I could feel the braid that had been made during our creation being yanked apart. The heat of the chakra.

Then I could feel the pain of all those I'd killed. Their screams filled my head. It hurt, it bounced off the inside of my skull. Their chakra was eating away at my soul. I was being ripped to shreds. I could no long feel Kyuubi's presence. He had disappeared completely. His chakra was no longer there. Only pain was surrounding me. My body was gone and I knew I'd been sent to hell.

* * *

What do you think of the end? Maybe I should change it... Review any last thought! Review review review!


End file.
